Good Things Are Worth Waiting For
by StephyLyanne
Summary: Soul and Maka used to date in high school, but they had an ugly split. After 3 years they find each other again, with the help of Tsubaki and (wait for it) Snapchat. (of all things) Can they pick up where they left off?
1. Chapter 1

*****I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters mentioned.*****

*****I also do not own any apps that I mention in my story, just thought it would make the story seem a little more real. lol , enjoy :)*****

"Ugh, I can't believe I even dated that asshole for almost 3 years!"

"I know Maka, but Asura was just another stepping stone in life. You'll get over this and you'll come out stronger on the other side. I promise."

"Easy for you to say Tsubaki. You have been with the love of your life since high school. You just got lucky that you and BlackStar stayed together. I don't know why I ever left Soul...I loved him...love him so much. I really miss him."

Tsubaki just gives me a pained look. She knows that I didn't want to lose him, but we went through a lot of crap after we graduated high school and we just couldn't make it work...unfortunately.

"Ayi Maka, you could always try and get back in contact with him I'm sure he misses you as much asyou miss him. I know BlackStar still talks to him, they even go out together almost every other weekend."

I couldn't help my shocked face when I looked at her. How could she not tell me that she has seen Soul in the past 3 years when I talked about him to her constantly. Even when I was with Asura.

"Tsubaki! Why didn't you tell me?"

Tsubaki's face reddened. Even at almost 22 she could still be very child like when she wanted to be, but then again so could BlackStar.

"I'm sorry Maka. I didn't think you would want to know what was going on with him in his life. I thought you were still mad at him. He does always ask how your doing though, and I am a little ashamed to admit this but I have sent him ***_Snapchats_** of you and I go out."

"O my Shinigami, Tsubaki!"

"He wanted to see you, but he knew you wouldn't want to see him and he knew especially that Asura would not allow you to even talk to him. He didn't like the way Asura treated you Maka, but he would not interfere in your life because you made that perfectly clear to him the day you left him. So I helped out an old friend. You can't be mad because you are both my friends Maka."

Hmm, she had a point there. We were all the in the same group of friends in high school. I lost contact with Kid, Liz and Patty because Asura wouldn't let me talk to any of them. For awhile I had lost contact with Tsubaki and BlackStar, my best friends, but I finally got tired of his controlling nature and told him it was over. Best decision of my life, but now I'm trying to mend broken relationships and Tsubaki is dropping a bombshell on me.

While I was deep in thought Tsubaki was busy with her phone again and suddenly she shoves it in my face.

"What are you doing Tsubaki!" I pushed her phone out of my face just enough to see without it blinding me.

"Sorry, I was trying to show you Soul's Snapchat name so if you wanted to you could add him." She said this while smiling and giving me a little wink, which is totally weird for Tsubaki. (Unless your thinking manga version of her then totally fits.)

I blushed while I looked from her back to her phone screen. I could see his little picture bubble and he looked the same, but different at the same time. Of course his emerald red eyes had me dazed. Some things never change.

"Come on, Maka. I can see it in your face. I know you want to talk to him again. This way you can talk and see him at the same time without actually talking to each other in person. If you feel weird or things don't feel the same you could always just stop messaging each other."

She made it sound so simple, but it wasn't it never is. Soul was and is the love of my life and I let him slip away because of petty little things like jealousy, anger, and worse, my father. I let all that get in the way of what we had together and left him. We had just graduated a couple months earlier and we had it all planned out already. A couple months after we split I met Asura and I felt so vulnerable and lost I just jumped on the realationship, but Asura was nothing like Soul. Soul was sweet, protective, loving and mine. Asura was controlling, mean, hurtful, and he was never mine to begin with.

I looked at Tsubaki and smiled while I took out my phone, "Okay, I'll get his name and add him when I get home. I want to be alone when I message him ok Tsubaki?"

"Sure Maka. You want your alone time with Soul. Get all your sexual frustrations and whatnot out in the open." She giggled as my face began to get redder by the second.

"I'm joking Maka. I know it's going to be a little weird for you and him. I don't want to cause anymore nervousness for you. Well i'm off then, I'm going to see if BlackStar is home already. Bye Maka, and good luck!" She winked at me and then gave me her sweet smile.

"Bye Tsubaki." I smiled and waved at her. I swear she can be so innocent one moment then a complete freak. What has BlackStar done to her these past couple years?

*sigh* Well time to go home and see if a certain albino really did miss me as much as I have missed him. I walked to my car with fingers crossed.


	2. Chapter 2

*****I know, I know. It has been forevers since I have uploaded anything and I am truly sorry. I just never have time to anymore. -.- Please forgive me my loves, I am going to try to keep uploading as fast as possible. Every chance I get, I promise. Now please enjoy, and again ****I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR IT'S CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THE APPS THAT ARE INVOLVED. JUST THIS STORY.**** Please enjoy :)*****

The drive home was so nerve wracking. I kept trying to think of a clever way to start a conversation, but I kept coming up blank. So now that I am walking into my apartment I know that I have to think of something soon. It's now or never. Ugh, I'm so nervous.

I pull up SnapChat and look for Soul's name. I am practically shaking, but I really want to talk to him again. I really have missed him so much. I decide to take a picture with my cat Blair in my lap and the message says, "Hey octopus head. ;P"

Nostalgic, I know, but I want to make him smile. Hmm, thinking about it now maybe he'll just roll his eyes and call me a nerd. Ahhh, why doesn't SnapChat have a cancel button! Oh hey he just opened it, ok now I'm sweating. What is he going to say? Does he look different? Has he matured and just thinks I am being childish? Wait this is Soul, he's never going to be that mature.

*DING* I got a notification from SnapChat. AHHH

Just seeing his name on my list makes me blush. I can't open it, my hand is shaking too much. I finally press it and I see his sharky toothed grin, and the big white bush of a mop he calls hair on his head. His message says, "Hey Tiny Tits. ;D"

I am grinning like an idiot and giggling like crazy. He hasn't changed one bit. "Look Blair, do you remember Soul?"

"MEOW" She looks from my phone to my face, her eyes are studying my face.

"Yes, he's the one who gave you to me. You were my gradation present from him."

She gets a little glint in her eye and for some reason she looks excited. "MEOW" She practically yells at me. Does she understand what I'm saying? She's now purring in my lap and rubbing her head against my phone.

I can't help but smile at her antics. Guess she must have missed him too. I send him another Snap, "How have you been? Good I hope."

His next Snap is of him in his work shirt. "Good, I'm actually just getting out of work." He sends another Snap right after saying, "And seeing you has really made my day. :)"

Okay, now I'm seriously blushing. "It's really good to see you too Soul. :)"

"How have you been? You doing ok?" His face staring back at the camera not really showing emotion, but it's like he can see right through me. And he's not even here! But I still feel like I want to just tell him everything that has happened these past 3 years. All the bullshit, lying, threats, broken promises, just everything.

"It's kind of a lot to put in a Snap. Your number please?"

"Is your number the same?"

"Yea, I never got around to changing it." His reply is instant and it makes me literally laugh out loud and super red in my face.

"I still have your number, I'll text you."

Ah, Soul you are adorable on a little creepy level. XD Gravity (by Papa Roach) starts playing on my phone when Soul's message comes through. Kind of fits, huh?

"So what kind of stuff have you been into that you can't put it on SnapChat? Afraid they actually look through you're stuff Maka? You were always on the crazy side. LOL"

"No, Soul I haven't been doing anything bad. It's just way too much to try and make it fit on that one little sentence on SnapChat! You sure you want to listen to all this? It really is a lot."

"Maka, if it's you I will sit for hours and listen. Shoot, I'm ready."

I feel my face burning, he's not even here and I have been blushing like crazy this entire time. Well here goes everything, Hope he really is ready.

**I hope you all liked it as much as the first chapter. I know it wasn't all that great, but hey give me a break man. It's 12:33 a.m. Well drop a comment and let me know what you thought. Goodnight my loves, sending good vibes your way. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Well as you know I was dating Asura for these past 2 and a half years. He wasn't what you would call a good boyfriend." I send it and start thinking about these past couple years that I spent with Asura and cringe.

*Ding* His reply is instant.

"I believe that. The guy looked like an asshole to begin with Maka. I still can't believe you dated him, and for that long too. Why did you stay with him so long?"

I don't even know the answer to that myself, but I know it wasn't because I wanted to be with him. He scared the crap out of me, and made me feel so stupid and insignificant most of the time. Ugh, I shake my head trying to clear my head.

"Uhm, well honestly I was terrified to leave, and I just couldn't make myself leave. Too scared that he would come after me or worse...but I digress. All that's over already and I want to move on away from all that. :/"

"Damn Maka was it all that bad? Anything I can do to help make it better? You knew I was always there for you whenever you needed me right. Why didn't you ever call or text me? I would have come to you if you really needed me to."

His words bring tears to my eyes because of course I knew that. Soul was and has always been my best friend even before we had dated, but after everything that happened I didn't want to bother him with all my drama.

"I know you would have Soul, but Asura wouldn't let me get back in contact with you. I wouldn't have wanted to burden you with all of that anyways. I'm okay now though, I promise. :)"

I really mean it, I am a lot better now that I can actually talk to him and see him from snapchat. Things couldn't get better for me right now.

"Tiny Tits if you need me I am always here for you. I can tell you just want to drop it, fine I will just bring it up later once your up for it. What are you doing?"

"Thank you for understanding Soul and I was just getting home. I was out with Tsubaki earlier, I feel like I haven't hung out with her in forever."

"Yea, I just saw her about a week ago I think when I went to go hang out with BlackStar. I'm actually going to hang out at their place tomorrow you should go over too. I'm sure Tsubaki and BlackStar won't mind some extra company. I know I would love to have you there too. So what do you say Maka? Yes or yes?"

My face is red again. I can feel it burning, and I don't know what to say to that invitation. We just started talking again and then we are going to hang out so soon? I do want to see him, but this fast. I'm scared, well nervous is the better word I guess I should say. Hmm, I know exactly how to respond to him.

"Or?"

"Oh Maka some things never change do they? LOL Well if you want to go over tomorrow you know you're always welcome to. I'll just let BlackStar know in advance to maybe expect you. No pressure though, you know me. I'm not the demanding type."

I laugh because it's so very true. He is one of the most chillest guys you will meet. His attitude is along the lines of...do this. No? Okay then. Move on.

"Maybe I'll go over Soul. It would be nice to hang out with everybody together again. But no promises, I don't want you guys to be expecting me."

"Maka we'll be expecting you whether you say your coming or not. But hey no pressure. :P"

"LOL Oh yea no pressure there. Well I'm going to go to sleep already Soul, I have to wake up early for work so I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"You mean you'll see me tomorrow. HeHe I got to wake up early for work in the morning too. Goodnight Maka, I'm so glad that you texted me today. :)"

"Me too. :) Goodnight Soul."

* * *

**I know it's been forevers, and I'm so very sorry. It's so hard for me to upload my stories on a regualar basis. -.- If anybody is still reading this story THANK YOU. And if nobody is reading then I'm talking to myself, BUT that's ok. I hope ya'll enjoyed this story. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

***NEXT MORNING***

I can't concentrate at work at all this morning. I woke up super early to workout because I am a nervous wreck. I'm anxious about whether I should go tonight or not. Soul texted me this morning before he went to work at 4:30 A.M. He' s been texting me as much as he can all morning, which isn't helping me focus on my work at all either.

"So what do you do at work? Scratch that, where do you work at?"

"I work at a firm. I'm usually just sitting here at my desk answering phones, filing papers, retyping documents for my boss and setting up meetings. It's kind of a boring job, but it pays good so I can't complain."

"It's a cushy job, Maka I would never have pegged you for getting a cushy job like that. What happened to becoming a vet like you always said in high school?"

I can't believe he remembers little things like that about me. Asura never remembered anything about me, unless it was a time I got him mad or an argument we had. Soul is completely different, and I have no idea why I ever left him in the first place. I messed up so bad with him, but we are talking as friends again atleast so that's something, right?

"Yea, I tried, but Asura didn't like me going to school all day and talking to the people in my classes...So I just stopped going completely. It's already been 2 years since I dropped out of college, but I think I'm doing pretty okay for now."

"Ah, Maka...That's messed up. I know you don't want to talk about it, and we've only been talking again for like a day and a half. Maybe less, but still why did you put up with him and all his BS for so damn long? Why didn't you atleast tell Black*Star? He would have done something about it."

*Sigh* I can't tell him how bad it was with Asura, not just yet. How would I even begin to tell him about how he made me feel like I didn't have anybody except him in my life. He messed me up so bad, but I am away from him finally and I am doing just fine.

"Soul please just drop it, it's way to early to be talking about crap like this."

"Maka it's already 12:30, it's so not early, but I will drop it. What will you be doing for lunch today?"

"I think I'm meeting Tsubaki at the diner across the street. She wants to treat me today, and who am I to pass up on free food. :P"

"LOL Okay just be careful while your out. I'm going to be really busy after lunch so maybe I'll see you tonight at Black*Star's?"

"Yeah, maybe. I'll see if I can stop by for a bit. :) Have a good day Soul."

"You too Maka."

"So are you going over tonight then?"

"I don't know yet Tsubaki, should I? You don't feel like it's a little too soon to see each other?" I'm trying to get her to understand me, but Tsubaki seems to just want to play matchmaker today. It's a little frustrating to say the least.

"Maka stop making excuses. The both of you are adults and can handle seeing each other in public without making it awkward. He was your best friend before you guys started dating remember. Maybe you can try being friends again and see where it takes you. If you get back with him that would be amazing, but if you decide that you just can't make it work. Well atleast you'll have another good friend who you know will always be there for you."

She makes me think so hard, and it frustrates me so much. This is why I knew it was wise to ask Tsubaki what I should do next. Besides if it hadn't been for her I probably never would have gotten his Snapchat. So she's obligated to help me. Well that's what I keep telling myself. HEHE

"Hmm good points Tsubaki. Well then I guess I can try and act like an adult around him. It's just different texting and seeing each other in person, and it has also only been a day that we've been talking. So I kind of have a right to be very nervous."

She gives me her most compassionate smile. "I know Maka, it will be weird at first. I know, but once you start talking with him again you'll see that you guys can atleast still be friends. He really has matured in these past couple years."

"That's another thing, what if now _he's too mature for me!_"

Tsubaki looks like she's trying so hard not to laugh at me, but she's failing horribly.

"Maka just come over tonight around maybe like 7ish, okay? Believe me he's not too mature for you. I have to go back to work already, but I _will _see you tonight. Or I will go and drag you to my place. Love ya text me when your out of work, okay. Bye, Maka."

"Yeah yeah, you'll see me tonight punk. Bye, Tsubaki."

I look out the window and watch as Tsubaki goes to her car and leaves. I love Tsubaki, she's the best friend any girl could ask for. Sometimes I just wish she wouldn't push me so hard to do things that I should do and just let me be a crybaby in the corner for awhile. She knows I'm not a crybaby so she' d never let me do that, unfortunately.

"Ugh, I guess I should go back to work too then. Lets just get the rest of this work day so I can go to Tsubaki's already."

**A little rushed? Maybe, but I'm just trying to make up for all these months I didn't put anything up. -.- Sorry guys, I will try to upload more chapters at a more timely matter. Thanks for reading my loves, love ya'll. **


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the day passed in a long boring blur. Soul has been really busy all day so he hasn't been able to text me much since my lunch. So hearing my phones ringtone as I walked into my apartment after work was a big pick me up.

"Hey Maka, I know I said I was going to go to Black*Star's place tonight, but I have to stay at work later tonight so it looks like I'm not going to be able to make it after all. I'm sorry. :/"

Hmph, well there goes my mood. I shouldn't feel mad since I had never really said I was going either, but still it sucks.

"It's ok Soul. You need to finish you're work first."

"But it still sucks. -.- I wanted to see you, but soon. I promise."

He's adorable. I look at Blair and tell her. "I really did want to see him tonight, but I guess it's better this way since we just started talking again. I don't want to rush anything with him. Maybe a couple months talking and getting to know each other again will be better, then we can hang out together at Tsubaki's place so it won't be so weird. Sounds good, right?"

She just gives me this look that says you don't care what I say, you're still going to do what you want anyways. I pat her head and think if I should go to the party after all then, but of course Soul was already way ahead of me because right then he sent me another text.

"And Maka you better not be thinking about not going to Black*Star's house since I'm not going. Go have some fun punk, you need it I bet. "

I swear it's like he's a mind reader. I smile at his text, I guess I really do need a nice fun night out with some good friends, but of course I'm not about to let him know that he was right about what I was thinking.

"Of course I'm still going, the world doesn't revolve around you punk. :P"

"Yea I'm sure you were totally thinking of going and not staying home with your cat instead. All though Blair might be better company than Black*Star. LOL"

"I can only imagine what he's going to be like, even though I've been hanging out with Tsubaki I haven't gone to see him yet. I don't want to be barraded with so many questions. -.-"

It 's the truth, although Black*Star is like a brother to me I don't want to talk about what happened these past couple years with him. He would just get mad and scream and try to do the macho thing and protect me from the world. Again.

"You'd be surprised Maka. He's actually a lot more mature than he was in high school. I guess Tsubaki really calmed him down. He might even be a little more mature than me at times. "

Now that gets a real laugh out of me. I can't imagine Black*Star ever being mature. No matter how hard Tsubaki tries.

"We are talking about the same Black*Star right? LOL He will forever be that annoying little brother to me."

I love Black*Star like family, and now that I'm thinking about it I haven't gone to see him at all since I left Asura and I actually really do miss the monkey.

"Yes Maka LOL You'll be surprised and I got to get back to work so hopefully I'll be out around 11:30 tonight maybe earlier. I'll text you when I'm out. Have fun Tiny Tits. :P"

Hmph I hate and love that nickname, but I won't correct him because I want him to be pleasantly surprised when he sees me in person. Blushing at my own thoughts I send him a Snap of me sticking my tongue out at him the message says "I'll try to Dork have fun ^.^"

He responds within seconds with a picture of him in front of what I'm guessing is the machine he uses at work with a big smile on his face. His message says "Make sure you drink a little to loosen up :P"

Whether Soul was going or not I'm still nervous just for the fact that I'm going to be hanging out with my old crew who might not even want me there in the first place. I'm a nervous wreck, but I will try to have some fun and enjoy my night with Tsubaki.

"Well Blair I guess I should shower and start getting ready. What should I wear?"

"MEOW"


End file.
